A Change in Fate
by MasterSpy88
Summary: While Percy was asleep because of Hera the events that happened during The Avengers took place. Percy has lost his memories and gone missing and now SHIELD is looking for him. Takes Place during the Son of Neptune and after The Avengers. Pairings are Percy/Apollo and Steve/Tony
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

** AN: This is my first story. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please. I would like to dedicate this to my friend at school who helped give me inspiration and my other friend on FanFiction who has helped me through very much, randomperson28.**

* * *

**Prologue**

At SHIELD headquarters, one of the agents is checking on the monthly status of Percy Jackson. SHIELD had been keeping track of him since he was twelve and had blown up the St. Louis Arch. The agent must not have seen something he didn't like because his eyes bugged out and he ran straight to Director Fury's office.

"Director!" The agent said urgently.

"Yes, Agent Smith?" Fury said calmly.

"It's about Percy Jackson, sir."

"What about him?" Fury said with some concern written on his face now.

"Well...he's been missing for three weeks now" Smith said tentatively, "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Report this to Agent Coulson. Tell him to get some agents on the field and try to find Mr. Jackson. Start doing weekly status reports on Perseus instead of monthly. Tell Coulson to go with Agents Romanoff and Barton to talk to family members and maybe even some friends from school; see if they may have some information on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. Dismissed." Agent Smith then went off to do as he was told.

Fury was left sitting at his desk contemplating how bad the situation was and whether Perseus Jackson was truly kidnapped or had gone rogue and had decided to be an enemy of the United States. Never would Fury have thought this teenage boy who had caused so much trouble would become an asset to SHIELD, a member of the Avengers, was a son of the sea god, boyfriend to the sun god, and had saved the world once already before the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division found him.

* * *

** I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by next weekend. It will be longer than this; this is just the prologue. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Important A/N: Olympus is NOT closed, just restricted. You have to get permission from Zeus to leave Olympus and the demigods are not allowed to come up to Olympus.**

** Chapter 1**

Percy was confused and lost. The only reason he knew who he was is because of these monsters, they called themselves _gorgons_, that just _wouldn't_ die. No matter how many times he would kill them- and he knew they should have _definitely _been dead- and they would crumble to golden dust they just kept coming back. The only thing he seemed able to actually remember was a name, which was Apollo, and a face he assumed must be Apollo. He didn't know why he knew this name instead of anything else but he felt that Apollo must be someone important from his past and felt determined to find him and hopefully get his memories back.

It was about two months since he had woken up in the wolf house. He was on the west side of a summit, the two gorgon ladies following not far behind. His internal radar went nuts, but there was nothing in sight for him to know what he was looking for until he realized the highway of cars were going _under _the hill. He was exactly where he needed to be just too high up. The two gorgons, Beano and Euryale, ok fine her name wasn't Beano, it was actually Stheno, but because of what he figured was dyslexia, because every time he tried to read the words always got all jumbled up, the first time he had met the gorgon he had thought the name tag she was wearing had said Beano.

Stheno tried to give me a cheese'n'weiner off her platter but I refused. He knew he had to keep them talking if his genius plan to steal the platter and get down the hill. When Euryale turned and stormed toward her sister for telling him the cheese'n'weiners were poisoned, Percy took the opening, sliced his sword he had woken up with at the wolf house, _Anaklusmos_, or Riptide in English, took the platter from Stheno and knocked her out cold.

He put the platter behind his butt and jumped off the hill

* * *

Phil Coulson was the head of the Percy Jackson Investigation and had an agent or two in the places where the teenager had been in the past few years. There was frequent updates on Percy Jackson and in one of these updates, about eight months ago, Percy Jackson had been reported missing and now everyone with a clearance level of 6 or higher knew of Percy Jackson's disappearance and SHEILD's growing worry about how much of a threat Mr. Jackson was.

Coulson and his top agents, Romanoff and Barton, had gone to Percy's house where they had talked to his mother and step-father, sally and Paul Blofis. They had, of course, known of Percy's disappearance and had seemed as worried about what had happened to him as they were confident that he would return. This led Coulson to believe it was not the first time something had happened to Percy Jackson.

After not finding much information of use from the couple, Coulson had put agents around the country. They hadn't had any luck so far and it seemed as though Percy Jackson had disappeared off the face of the Earth, which wasn't possible, but it seemed as though this 16 year old teenager had managed to do it. No one in SHEILD, including Coulson and Fury, had any idea what to do about the Percy Jackson situation and were pretty much just waiting for news that he had been found.

They were doing just this when Coulson received a call from one of his agents stationed in California. Coulson was currently in Fury's office and understood the mutual agreement to put the phone on speaker so he could listen in. Coulson answered the phone and was met with a very enthused sounding Agent Pew.

"Sir, I think we've found Percy Jackson!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Coulson said worried Percy was an enemy of the state finally come to do harm and very happy he had been found, but mostly confused all at the same time even though none of the emotions he was feeling could be clearly seen. Percy Jackson had disappeared without a trace and suddenly pops up across the country from his home of New York.

"Yeah, someone who I am pretty positive is Percy Jackson just jumped of a hill looking like he was running from something and then he carried this old hippie lady across the highway."

"Well then," Coulson was wondering about the sudden appearance and flair in which Percy had shown up with. "Uh... find out where he went and report back to me. I'm going to send Agents Romanoff and Barton over there with you to help bring Perseus Jackson to headquarters. We are going to have to question him thoroughly."

* * *

Apollo had been worried sick about Percy since the day he had disappeared. He checked with Hermes any chance he got since he was just about the only god allowed to frequently leave Olympus. Percy had been missing for 8 months now and Apollo still wasn't giving up hope.

Hermes had just got back on Olympus and Apollo went over to ask him if he had any news on Percy; Hermes was used to Apollo coming to him as soon as he got on Olympus and waited on him especially since he had heard something about Percy he knew would make Apollo happy.

"Any news?" Apollo asked, like every day, with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Actually..." Hermes said with a small smile and got cut off by Apollo's exited outburst.

"What? Did you find him?! Where is he? I have to go talk to Zeus! Wait! Tell me where he is!"

"Ok, ok," Hermes said to get Apollo to stop shaking him. "Just calm down and I'll tell you what I know." Apollo got quiet and once he calmed down looked at Hermes expectantly to start talking.

"So, I hear that a government agency, they call themselves SHIELD, is looking for Percy and agents are all over the country looking for him. Apparently one of these agents saw your boyfriend Jump off a hill looking as if he were running from something. Then, he carried an, and I quote, 'old hippie lady' across the highway. This happened in California-not too far from San Francisco actually- earlier today. That's all I know."

Hermes had watched in growing amusement as Apollo's face was worried and exited all at the same time. Apollo waited all of three seconds after Hermes had finished talking before he burst into questioning.

"Why is the government looking for Percy? What did he even do to get the government interested in him? How did they find him before us? Oh, Hermes you have no idea how much I miss him. What was he running from? I hope he's alright. What was he doing carrying an 'old hippie lady'? Never mind, it's Percy, there's no telling what goes through his mind." Apollo said this bit with a fond smile. " _Why_ did he jump off a hill? When do you think I should talk to Zeus? I can't wait to see my Percy again."

"Apollo," Hermes said once his brother was done, knowing him well enough to know he wouldn't be able to get a word in while Apollo was like this. He had been thinking about the situation since he had told Apollo the news.

"Yes?"

" I know you're happy and everything and I hate to do this to you, but don't you think Percy would probably be over here in New York if he remembered anything about his past?" Apollo looked so crestfallen and sad all of a sudden and Hermes felt horrible for doing this to his half-brother, but he could let Apollo's hopes get too high just to get them crushed and be even more hurt than he was in this moment.

"You mean...you're saying..."

"Yes, Apollo, I think somebody has wiped Percy's memory."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank:**

**Dark Lord Choas, savanahthedragontamer354, RowennaOlympian, outofthisworldgal, Mistake Experience, Aurora Leon DeLuna, alexjjije, GreenIvory, TamashiiWolf, samijackson, cupcakes124, BlackKitty4275, FavFan, angierocks, randomperson28**

**for following, favorite, and reviewing my story. I honestly didn't know I would receive this much feedback.**

**I just finished running 8 miles at my schools run-a-thon and wanted to post this.**

**I've fixed the problems in the first chapter. Sorry about that.**

**This is the actual chapter; forgot to edit. Very sorry**


End file.
